


Comfy Christmas

by eetrelibre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eetrelibre/pseuds/eetrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Feuilly is a fantastic knitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boossuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/gifts).



> your prompt is adorable! this was a lot of fun <3

 

 

 


End file.
